


Whumptober

by headsmashedinbuffalojump



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headsmashedinbuffalojump/pseuds/headsmashedinbuffalojump
Summary: Whump.  That’s it.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Making my own specific whumptober prompts that I would like. Warning, it’s going to be mucho angst and whump and just general sad. Some fluff here and there. Idk. Probably won’t be original but I like putting my own spin on familiar tropes. Chapters will be posted very few and far between, I can get really really busy... I also suck at 3rd POV, so I switch between characters a lot. And proof reading is for the weak. Deal with it I guess. Also, I subscribe to the popular idea that Tony didn’t die during the war, instead lost his snapping arm and burned his side. There is a mix between different spiderman universes in here (Mainly the MCU and ps4 game spiderman)

4\. Human Shield  
Harley Keener always felt a little off when he was in New York City. Too many people, too much danger, not enough trees. Everything was just so fast paced than his hometown of Rose Hill. However, he has been getting used to it with Peter Parker showing him the authentic churro stands in Queens and other gems the big apple has to offer.  
Although, tonight was no churro stand visit. Tonight, he stood in the tower next to Peter and Morgan, waiting for Happy to bring the car around. The trio of Stark kids were dressed to the nines and were ready for the charity fundraiser gala the Starks were hosting. Harley was supposed to fly back to Tennessee tomorrow and wanted to get some rest, but Peter had begged him to keep him and Morgan company through the night.  
“Iron man, roll out.” Tony strutted down the stairs, holding Pepper’s hand as her dress followed, gliding with every step.  
“Looking good Mr. Stark! Mrs. Potts, lovely as ever.” Peter grinned politely. The pair walked towards the kids and Pepper straightened Harley’s messy suit jacket.  
“Suck up.” Harley muttered to the other teenager.  
“Nothing from you?” Tony chuckled and playfully took a shove at Harley’s head, which he barely dodged. “You punk. Let’s go.”  
The family got into Happy’s car and Morgan kept bouncing up and down on the back seat.  
“Honey, remember you’re wearing dress, you have to be careful.” Pepper said as she pulled her daughter’s pink dress down further.  
“I already gave her a pair of shorts.” Tony added in, pushing Peter into the car.  
“You think of everything, thank you.” Pepper kissed the scarred skin on half of his face. The car lurched forward and they started into downtown. Harley sat in the front seat and watched as the skyscrapers towered in and out of view as Happy steered around traffic. Big, dangerous, overpopulated city, but certainly magnificent.  
They got to the gala and walked up the steps to the marble building. The New York City night sky was replaced with an even brighter party scene. Waiters in tuxes were walking around offering trays of champagne. Women were clicking heels along the marble floor, sipping cocktails and men were dressed to the nines as well. People were flocked around the tall tables that littered the main hall as well as several groups loitering around the bar on the farthest wall. Cheesy orchestra music played and Harley couldn’t decide if it was from overhead speakers or if there was an invisible band playing somewhere.  
“Behave. And no more than 2 desserts.” Tony wagged a finger in all their faces before wrapping an arm around his date and leading Pepper towards some fancy people to have some fancy conversations.  
The first half of the night went well before going to shit. Morgan and Peter danced. Harley picked up finger food for all of them. Peter and Harley made fun of attendees outfits. Happy stopped by and spun Morgan around. Of course, someone asked them if they were old enough to attend this gala and Morgan broke out the famous Stark eyebrow wiggle.  
“See don’t you think this was worth it?” Peter nudged Harley in the ribs with an elbow. The three kids were standing around a cocktail table, Morgan was barely tall enough to peer her eyes above the table.  
“I would rather be sleeping, Parker.” Harley grumbled.  
“Oh my god!” Peter rolled his eyes and laid a hand on Morgan’s hair. “You can sleep on the plane. But you can’t deny that it was fun making fun of all the probably really important people in here.”  
“Yeah I guess.” Harley stifled a laugh. He picked Morgan up and wrapped an arm underneath her, hoisting the girl onto the side of his hip. “I guess it’s nice to get out of Queens?”  
“Well, as much as I love it, it’s nice to get a night off being Spiderman and getting the crap beat out of you every other day.” Peter took a sip of his water before peering out into the crowd at Tony and Pepper.  
Tony looked over from where he and Pepper were drinking champaign at a table. The billionaire offered a wave from across the gala room and Morgan waved enthusiastically from Harley’s arms.  
Peter hissed beside him and stood straighter, more alert, like he does when he is in the suit.  
“What’s wrong?” Morgan asked, noticing her brother’s obvious discomfort.  
“Constipated, Parker?” Harley joked. When he looked back at Tony and Pepper, the billionaires face was concerned, as if he was sharing Peter’s worried thoughts. Glancing back at Peter, the shorter boy shoved into him, yelling something nonsensical.  
“Get down!” A loud pop sounded throughout all the people. It sounded like gunfire and Harley dipped into a crouch, shielding Morgan from the center of the room. Screams rang out and now the gunfire was mixed with the sound of Iron man repulsers. He felt Peter’s body behind him and strong arms wrap around him and Morgan.  
Peter knocked harder into the two and they all toppled to the ground. Harley kept a tight hold on Morgan who was clinging to his dress shirt underneath Harley’s suit jacket. He felt Peter arched on top of him protectively before the ringing of bullets stopped over them.  
Harley couldn’t keep himself from gasping heavily from fear as the screaming slowed. Peter’s weight above him started to become heavier and heavier until he heard a groan in his ear and Peter completely collapsed on top of his back.  
“Harley?” Morgan trembled underneath his arms. “I’m scared, Harley.”  
“Are you hurt Morgan?” She shook her head and kept her nose pressed against his chest. “Parker, get off of me.” Harley tried to shuffle out from under him. The other boy rolled away and his arm slumped across Harley’s chest.  
He looked around the room before deciding that it was safe to sit up. There were several people taking cover underneath the cocktail tables. One man was blotting a woman’s bleeding thigh with his blazer. A waiter was clutching a bleeding head, sitting in a pile of glass where a tray of glasses had shattered.  
He saw a small scuffle on the floor and Tony standing over the dog pile of bodyguards with his iron man gauntlets aimed.  
Harley finally sat up and pulled Morgan away from him to look her over. His breathing was panicked and he heard his heartbeat pounding in his ears. The young girl was unharmed and a quick glance down showed that he was uninjured as well.  
Suddenly Morgan screamed and shuffled out of his arms.  
“Petey!”  
Harley turned behind him and looked Peter who was tipped on his side. A small pool of blood already forming from two dark holes in his side.  
“Oh my god, Peter.” Harley pulled himself onto his knees and started to shrug off his suit jacket. “You self-sacrificial-suicidal idiot!”  
“Are yo-you two ok?” Peter slurred and laced his fingers together over the wound. Harley pressed down with the jacket and screamed for Tony Stark.  
“I’m ok, will you be ok?” Morgan leaned into Peter’s sight. She was already crying.  
“Mo-” Peter started to say but was cut off by a vicious cough. His back arched off the ground but Harley kept pressing so he sunk back down. Morgan placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead.  
God, this can’t be happening.  
“Thank you, Petey.” Morgan whispered into Peters ear. Pepper and Tony appeared at the children’s side. Thankfully, they were both unhurt and Pepper quickly picked her daughter up and whisked her away from her bloodied brother.  
“Kid, what the fuck happened?” Tony took over Harley’s job of applying pressure.  
“H-he shielded us from-from- Tony, we need to call, fuck I don’t know who to call!” Harley stuttered and moved to support Peter’s head. Harley coddled his curls and brushed his sweaty brow. Bloodied streaks left their stain where his fingers graced Peter’s trembling head.  
“I’ve already called Cho. We’re a 10 minute drive from the medbay.” Tony almost said without his voice breaking. He leaned up to look at Peter’s eyes. “Think you can make it a ride in the car?”  
“P-probably yea-ah.” Peter managed before letting out several hot gasps. Tony and Harley started to gather the young boy in their arms and quickly made their way through the still distraught crowd and out to the front stairs.  
“Happy’s bringing the car out front.” Tony said as Peters head started to roll onto his chest. Harley could see that he was losing focus quickly and just hoped that they wouldn’t be losing him that quick.  
“Iron Man, care to comment on-“ A reporter tried to push his way in front of the two men carrying Peter.  
“Fuck off.” Tony grumbled and continued down the stairs.  
They made it into the back of Happy’s car and as soon as Peter’s shoulders were resting in Harley’s lap and the door was shut behind Tony, the car lurched forward. Tony kept trying his best to keep pressure on the two sides, but Harley’s suit jacket was already sopping.  
Harley held Peter’s bloody chin away from dipping to his chest. He tipped him towards his eye line and Peter’s glazed eyes eventually met his.  
“Parker, I swear to fuck!” Harley couldn’t decide if he wanted to soften his voice or continue his sharp tone. “Get your shit together! You can’t die for me, that’s pathetic.” Peter curved one side of his lips, but blood started leaking down his cheek and into his ear. He sputtered in Harley’s lap and Harley had to close his eyes to avoid the splatter of red on his cheeks.  
“Kid, keep your eyes open.” Tony barely breathed. He pressed further to the wound and locked eyes with Harley. “You have to keep him awake.”  
“I never told you, but...” Harley dragged on and brushed Peters blood soaked curls away from his forehead. “That freak girl of yours? Yeah she came on to me. We kissed last weekend at Ned’s LEGO party.”  
He waited for a reaction, but Peter just stared up at him, continuing to jerk under Tony’s hands.  
“Come on, nothing? Parker, that was a lie!” Harley laughed and squeezed Peters shoulder. Peter’s lashes fluttered as his painful movements started to slow. “Hey, stay with me, y-you can’t-.” Harley felt his chest contract with a small sob as he watched Peter’s eyes close.  
“Pete?” Tony leaned over to Peters stilling face. “Fuck, wake up, kid, fuck-“. Harley screamed his name and tapped his cheek frantically.  
To Harley, the next few minutes felt like he was watching from someone else’s eyes. They lifted him out of the back of the car. Peter stopped breathing. Tony was crying. Happy helped him carry the limp and possibly dead teenager into the medbay. Harley was crying. Cho threw him onto a stretcher. Peters shirt was ripped away. A mask was placed onto his face. He was wheeled away, leaving Harley and Happy to comfort a hyperventilating billionaire.

—————————————————-————————-———————————————-————————-————————-

Peter’s head lolled to the side and the movement pulled the nasal cannula out of it’s position. Tony reached out to adjust it back underneath Peter’s nose and when his cold prosthetic finger grazed his skin, his eyelashes fluttered.  
“Ahh, the young spiderling is back from the dead.” A layer of anxiety stress rolled off of his shoulders as the boy started blinking against the light. “FRI, dim the lights.”  
Harley shuddered awake from the change in lighting in his seat near the foot of the hospital bed.  
“Peter!” Harley exclaimed and lightly dragged his chair forward. The boy reached a weak hand towards his face, gripping onto the tube running beneath his nose.  
“Don’t touch that, I just fixed it.” Tony grabbed his hand away and placed Peters hand back on the bed. “How are you feeling?”  
Peter slowly blinked and turned his attention to the other teenager intently looking at him. Peter smacked his lips together before opening a dry mouth to speak.  
“y‘re eyes arred,” Peter slurred. Harley dragged a hand across his face.  
“Only because you... You....” Harley couldn’t finish his sentence, so Tony felt the need to step in.  
“Kid, you almost died on us. You’ve been out for a day and a half.” Tony rubbed a thumb across the back of his hand. Peter raised his eyebrows as if he wasn’t impressed. “But you saved Morgan and Harley.”  
“I had to, if they had-“ Peter started to defend himself but Tony waved his hand.  
“I know, and thank you. I just don’t like seeing you in the medbay every week.” Tony smiled. “Now, if you feel up for it, a certain 7 year old really wants to see you.”  
Peter smiled, but the painkillers kicked in and he was asleep before Morgan got to jump on the bed.


	2. Scars

Peter was awoken from his brief nap by the sound of Morgan’s high pitched scream. He lifted his head from the trig book he was studying and snapped his head to where Tony was tinkering with a broken Iron Man gauntlet.  
Peter grabbed his web shooters and Tony called on FRIDAY to scan the tower. They both jumped up from their stools in the lab and ran to the stairwell. Peter took he steps three at a time and surpassed Tony quickly. They reached the floor where Morgan was supposed to be taking a nap and they ran to her room.  
“Boss, Morgan has only suffered a small laceration on her palm.” FRIDAY spoke from the ceiling as the two swung open Morgan’s door. The young girl was crouched over broken shards of her piggy bank, clutching her left hand to her chest. Tears were streaming down her chest as she looked up to the two figures entering the bedroom.  
“Morgan?” Tony approached his daughter and wiped some tears away with a thumb. “What happened honey, are you ok?”  
“Dad, m-my hand hurts...” Morgan hiccuped. Tony reached for her clutched fist with both hands.  
“Mo, I need you to open your hand.” Tony spoke calmly. Peter recognized this tone from the several times he’s been hurt and left vulnerable. The girl slowly uncurled her fingers and the blood started to seep through her knuckles and dripped onto the porcelain pig shards and scattered coins. “Oof, you did pretty good kiddo.” Tony smiled at her but Morgan only whimpered. Peter stepped in and knelt down next to the pair.  
“Hold still,” Peter reached out for her hand and Morgan hesitantly opened her palm into his hand. “I’m going to stop the bleeding.” He used his web shooters to wrap a makeshift bandage around her hand.  
“You know where Peter goes when he gets hurt, right?” Tony asked and she nodded. “Let’s go check out the medbay.” Tony lifted her onto his hip and she rested her head on his shoulder. Morgan holds her hand out straight behind his back, as if she was afraid of the slow, red drip from her webbed hand.  
“Petey, am I going to die?” She asked as they started walking back to the elevator. A depressing note of how often he winds up in the medbay on the brink of death.  
“No, no you won’t.” Peter ruffled her hair over Tony’s shoulder. She offered a weak smile and they stepped into the elevator. Peter pressed the floor for the med bay and the lift jerked into motion. “You know, if that scars up, you could consider it a battle scar.” Peter tried to comfort her.  
“Like you and Dad have? From Titan?” The girl asked. Peter’s mouth dried and his stomach dropped. Tony was visibly uncomfortable and lowered his head, shifting his daughter in his arms. Peter noticed Tony’s change in his expression and tried to get the conversation back.  
“Sure, want to see one?” Peter forced a smile. The young girl nodded her head and watched intently as Peter started to shrug his sweater up. He revealed his side, where a scar painted itself across his middle. Memories of homecoming flashed in his mind as he remembered his fight with Toomes.  
“What happened?” She asked. Tony caught a glance of the ruined skin as well and his eyes widened.  
“Bad guys, falling buildings, nothing unusual for Spiderman!” He put a cheery face on and she smiled back. Tony still looked at Peter in horror as the teenager shrugged his sweater back down.  
“Falling buildings?” Tony cocked his head to the side. Peter knew this probably wasn’t the best way to tell his father figure that an entire building dropped on his body after Tony took his suit away. The billionaire opened his mouth again but the elevator doors opened.  
“FRIDAY told me you were coming.” Dr. Helen Cho said with a scowl. “Thank god you’re not bleeding out again.” She motioned to the teenager standing behind the billionaire. Peter smirked and the three of them followed Cho down the medbay hallway. Cho started to stitch and bandage her hand while Tony held her other hand. Peter sat on a swivel stool and made funny faces at her as a distraction.  
Cho finally announced that she was done and started to wrap her palm in bandages. Tony stood up and planted a kiss on her forehead before motioning Peter outside. Peter bit the inside of his cheek, knowing that there was a conversation coming.  
“I’m going to borrow Peter real quick. Be back in a few, Mo.”  
“Ok, Daddy.” Morgan swung her feet as Cho continued to carefully wrap.  
Peter ducked his head as he followed his mentor out of the medbay room. Tony wrapped a delicate hand around bicep and led him down the hall. A few doors down, Tony stopped and folded his arms. They stared at each other in silence for a beat before the older man rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“Kid, you know what this is about.”  
Immediately, Peter took the defense. “I don’t kn- technically I was going to tell y- it wasn’t even that b- Toomes was-“  
“A building? Peter, a building! I knew you were in bad shape that night, but... When exactly were you going to tell me about this?” Tony threw his hands in the air.  
“Well, I didn’t have my suit so-“ Peter was cut off again by Tony waving his hands frantically.  
“And you already know I hold the guilt of that night on my conscious-“  
“I wasn’t blaming you, I chose to go after Toomes on my own. That was my decision.”  
“Yes, I just...” Tony dropped his head in defeat before dragging a hand across his face.  
“You don’t know how many nightmares I have about that night. Or about Europe. You don’t know how scared I am for the next Mysterio that’s around the corner.” Peter laid out carefully for his mentor.  
“And that’s something I don’t want for you.” Tony said. “What can I do?”  
“There’s nothing. It happened. It’s over.” Peter placed a hand on Tony’s real arm. “I’m never going to not be in danger, and it’s going to happen again. I don’t know what to say now.”  
The two stood in silence before Morgan walked out of the door with Cho behind her.  
“She’s good as new. I’ll send some pain meds home with Pepper when she gets home. Just don’t let her mess with the bandages or stitches.”  
“I can do that Miss Cho!” Morgan tugged at her lab coat. Cho smiled and turned down the hall. Morgan ran to Peters side and he picked her up into his arms.  
“One thing you can do,” Peter said as they started walking back to the elevator. Tony turned to him. “Don’t let any buildings fall on me.”  
“Count on it.”


	3. Asphyxiation

“New mission, Mister Stark?” Peter bounced on his heels as Tony rounded the corner. Tony jumped, hating to admit that the kids enthusiastic question scared the shit out of him.  
“Jesus Christ , kid...” Tony grabbed his chest with his prosthetic arm. “Why are you here on a school day?” Peter dropped his backpack onto the lab stool and perched himself on the other swivel chair.  
“It’s a Saturday afternoon.” Peter stated and turned his attention to the lab table. He started toying with a new defense gadget Tony has been working on all day... Or apparently two or three days. “And I heard about a new mission, am I invited?”  
“What?” Tony swatted Peter’s hands from the technology. “Last time I checked, you’re a friendly neighborhood Spiderman. And how did you hear about this mission anyways? Are you spying on me?”  
“Wanda invited me.”  
“Oh, so you are invited...” Tony rolled his eyes. “Suit up I guess. We’re meeting upstairs in 30 minutes.”  
Thirty minutes passed and Peter was sitting around a table, wringing his mask between his hands underneath the table. Rhodey was pacing in front of a screen explaining why they were gathered here today. Wanda sat next to him, twirling a finger through a strand of her hair. Peter never noticed how beautiful but dangerous the scarlet witch could be.  
“Central Park’s art museum brought in a new exhibit last weekend, and a piece of intel is hidden in the base of one of Anton Butler’s famous sculptures. It has contains files of several key Hydra agents that Shield has been looking for.” Rhodey clicked next on his slideshow. “Question, Mr. Parker?”  
“Did you have PowerPoint growing up? Because we have a class in sch-“  
Rhodey sighed and continued on. “We have inside information that a team of private mercenaries are planning a heist at 12 tonight to regain the intel. Whether their working for Hydra or are just a bunch of goons, we have to be prepared for anything. Although, whatever you run into, the entire thing needs to be kept on the down low. Fury doesn’t want the Avengers to look like thieves.”  
“Ok, so what’s the plan?” Tony asked, obviously a little bored with the tone he used. Rhodey shot him a disapproving look but clicked onto the next slide which contained a recent picture of the sculpture. It looked as boring as it sounded. The gray hunk of clay stood perched on a pedastool completely roped off in the middle of a large viewing room.   
“Well, we don’t know what kind of security is put under the sculpture’s exhibit room, but we know there are definitely security measures.” Rhodey said. “I’m sure Tony or FRIDAY could easily hack into the museum system and shut it down, but we want to get in and out. See if it is possible to get it without that. Again, the timing is important. There is only security in individual exhibit rooms because the security guard walks the museum every 30 minutes.”  
“And the guard?” Wanda asked.  
“Already paid off by the mercenaries. Fury’s source said the guard will have his back turned from the cameras and will be napping between 11:30-1:45.”  
“Great! We’ll go in early before the mercenaries get there.” Tony clapped his hands together and standing up from the team table. “Let’s get ready, it’s almost dinner time anyways.”  
“Tony, I’m not d-“ The other man started.  
“Yes you are, Rhodes.” Tony rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Pepperoni or Hawaiian for dinner, kid?”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The sun had set on Central Park and Iron Man, Spiderman, and Scarlet Witch stood in the visitor courtyard in front of the art museum, looking in at the soft glow of the night lights of the building.  
Wanda approached one of the glass windows and peered in.  
“Our luck, the security guard is walking by.” She observed, her accent thick. Peter attempted to pull her away from sight, but she raised her hands and released a wave of energy. The guard turned his gaze right at the three of them.  
“Uh, Wanda,” Tony lifted his face plate. “Remember when Rhodes said to keep this on the down low?”  
“Just wait.” She mumbled. The guard approached the other side of the glass and his eyes glowed the same as hers. He mindlessly walked to the side and Wanda went to meet him at the front door. The two men followed her as the mind controlled guard opened the door for the three of them. “Take a hike.” She snapped her fingers and the guard looped his thumbs in the loops of his pants and sauntered off towards Central Park.  
“Good going.” Tony complimented. She closed the door behind them and the trio followed the signs towards the new exhibit.  
After two flights of stairs, they found the gallery room at the end of a hall. They walked down the hall and got a closer look at this slab of clay. Why the sculpture was so popular, Tony would never know. It was literally a hunk of clay sitting on top of a pedastool with velvet ropes wrapped around. It wasn’t even colored. And it was sitting out right for the taking. This was going to be too easy.  
Tony stepped forward but Peter stopped suddenly and locked his hands on the arms of the two adults beside him.  
“Something’s not right.” He mused. Tony sighed. Apparently nothing was ever too easy. “Lasers, look.” Peter pointed out to the side of the room. True enough, several small red lines crossed the floor, sweeping the ground and up to hip height.  
“Ok, new plan.” The billionaire put his metal hands on the hips of his suit. “Any ideas?”  
“I got one.” Peter seemed to grin mischievously underneath his mask before darting backwards to look at an adjacent wall.  
“Are you going to fill us in, or go take the self guided tour?”  
“I can get in, give me 5 minutes.” Spiderman zipped a web up to an air vent in the wall and yanked until it loosened from its spot and fell to the floor. The webslinger crawled up the wall and disappeared into the air shaft.  
“Tell us what you’re seeing.” Tony went back to look at the empty exhibit room, careful not to get into the way of the sweeping lasers.  
“Dust, wow they need to do a deep clean in here.”  
“Peter, focus.” Wanda smiled but kept her arms crossed.  
“Ok, ok... Oh shit.” Peter mumbled into the coms.  
“What?” Both Tony and Wanda straightened in alarm.  
“Oh nothing, took a wrong turn.” He reassured. “You like magic tricks, Wanda?”  
“I’ve had enough magic tricks for an entire lifetime.” She retorted. An air vent directly above the sculpture shifted and a red gloved hand waved from across the room. Smart kid.  
The slender figure of Spiderman started to descend upside down from the small opening. With one hand on the web, Peter reached another hand to carefully grasp the sculpture.  
Suddenly the alarms blared and lights flashed. Tony turned to look at Peter, still dangling upside down from the ceiling, his hands clenched on the sculpture. Nothing he did would have tripped the alarms, however a thick glass wall appeared between Peter and the rest of them.  
“What the hell happened?” He screamed, but Peter held his hanging position, keeping still. Tony ran to the security panel that was right outside of the exhibit room. He ripped the cover panel off of the wall and started looking at the small computer screen. “Kid, get out of there!”  
Peter crawled back into the air vent, before quickly poking a head back through the hole in the ceiling.  
“I can’t, everything is locked down in here as well, Mister Stark, I’m trapped!” The boy dropped down onto the floor, keeping a hand wrapped around the sculpture carefully. “Mister Stark, what happened?”  
“We happened.” A voice answered for him. Wanda and Tony turned around to face the new visitor. Several rough tough men who looked like mercenaries faced the two heroes from the end of the hall.  
“Mister Stark...” Peters voice over the coms sounded worried, but Tony had bigger fish to fry.  
“Not now, kid.” He kept his gauntlet trained on the 15 men that were continuing to surround them. “You boys here for an art date too?”  
“Mister Stark, the room is depressurizing.” Peter interrupted anyways and pointed at a screen on the exhibit wall that flashed “Oxygen Level 98%”. He read out.  
“Good thing we prepared for this situation.” The main mercenary waved a small USB drive in the air. “Good ‘ole friend Reginald coded a bypass for the depressurized exhibit room.” The man dropped the USB stick and crushed it under his heal and Tony felt his stomach drop. “But since you’ve already taken care of it for us, I think we just have to wait you out.”  
“You won’t have to wait for long.” Wanda hissed and released a bit wave of red energy that sent half of the guards on their butts. Peter started to punch the glass, but it didn’t even splinter.  
Tony jumped into the fight and the pair started taking down mercenaries, one by one. He tried to dodge the bullets in the hopes that they would help Peter crack the ballistic glass quicker. However, as the fight raged on, he shouldn’t have been that hopeful.  
They had taken down half of the men and Peter still hadn’t made a dent in the glass.  
“How is the Spider fairing in there?” One of them chucked as a way to distract Tony from beating his friend into a pulp. Tony merely blasted his ass across the floor.  
Peter seemed to answer him when he voice broke over in the coms. “Mister Stark, it’s 47% now.” His punches on the glass wall slowing as he exhausted himself. Tony shot a worried look at the boy behind the glass wall before turning back to the fight.  
The last mercenary was taken out and Tony wasted no time to dash to the control panel outside the glass wall and started to type on the wall furiously trying to hack it.  
“Where we at now, kiddo?” Tony asked. He started to attached wires from his suit to connect FRIDAY to the mainframe system. Peter gave up on the glass wall and slowly sultered back to the sculpture’s pedastool.  
“Twenty-three.” He breathed into the coms and then dropped his hand onto the floor. His head leaned back against the exhibit’s base.  
Another exaggerated minute or two passed as FRIDAY started to hack into the museum’s security system and Tony furiously punched in codes  
“O-Oxygen level...” Peter breathed heavily. “... twel....” Peter craned his head back into the ground  
“FRIDAY, call for a medevac, now!” Tony screamed at the AI as Peter rolled onto his side, his chest heaving.  
“I already did, Boss. A med team is 10 minutes out.” She replayed.  
“Kid, stay calm, stay awake!” He could have sworn he saw Peter nod and squint his eyes shut.  
Tony couldn’t listen to the labored breathing and violent gasps come from his intern over the coms anymore.  
“Jesus, Wanda, can you help him at all?” Tony kept furiously typing on the side of his gauntlet. The wire that attached from his suit to the wall didn’t let him move more than a few inches. “FRIDAY, hack faster.”  
“I can try.” Wanda whispered and conjured a wave of red energy that seemed to reach out to Peter. “He’s scared.”  
Peter wasn’t responding anymore, so the AI broke the silence. “Oxygen level 3%”  
“Estimated 40 more seconds until I’ve hacked in.” FRIDAY said into the coms. Tony worriedly looked back at Peter. He was now on his side with his back turned away from the glass. He couldn’t tell if the kid was awake or unconscious or dead, but then again, maybe that was the reason he rolled over. To save Tony from the pain of watching him slip away without him doing anything to help. “Kid, I’m almost there, you-you with me?” Tony asked into the coms. It was impossible to keep his voice from wavering with worry.  
“Success, boss.” Friday said and the glass wall between them and their half dead team member lifted from the floor. Tony ripped himself out of the suit and dashed across the exhibit floor, skidding to his knees.  
Wanda helped him roll Peter onto his back and Tony felt his heart drop into his stomach. His skin was pale and cold, a blue tinge colored his lips. The usual lively brown eyes that looked up at him in occasional wonder were glazed over and staring at a point on the ceiling behind Tony.  
“Oh fuck, oh my god, Pete, no.” Tony trembled and held the boy’s cheeks in his hands. “Wake up, hey, wake up.” The limp head simply lolled in his hands.  
“Tony,” Wanda put a hand on his shoulder and started to pull him away from crouching over the boy. “We can help him, I need you to breathe for him. Can you do that?”  
Tony nodded and bit down on his lip. Wanda was already compressing Peter’s chest with interlocking fingers. She counted quietly out loud and Tony got ready to give the boy rescue breaths. He tilted his head back and supported his neck.  
“Two breaths, now.” Wanda demanded. He pinched the nose and breathed into the boys mouth twice. His stomach bulged underneath the spider suit as Tony’s wavering air forced its way into his body. “Good, Tony.” Wanda resumed compressions.  
“You’ll be ok, Pete. We’ll watch Star Wars tomorrow morning, I promise.” Tony wasn’t sure if he was talking to the unconscious boy or himself, but he did his best to comfort someone in the room as he held Peter’s head still while Wanda kept working. The curls underneath his hand were soft. Tony couldn’t stand looking into Peter’s dead eyes so he reached out with shaky hands to close his lids.  
“Two breaths, now.” Wanda said again. They continued this cycle for what felt like forever. Eventually, Tony distantly heard footsteps behind him, but he pushed it away as he leaned down to give two more forceful breaths.  
“Christ, he’s just a kid.” Tony looked up at the med team that started to surround them. The one who spoke dropped down next to Wanda and took over for her.  
“He’s been gone for over 5 minutes.” Wanda pulled away and let them work.  
“9 minutes and 37 seconds.” FRIDAY corrected from the Iron Man Suit. Tony gulped. A woman approached him and opened her med kit on the grown next to Peter’s head that was still tilted back.  
“What are you doing?” Tony asked. He scooted down to hold Peter’s gloved hand, but didn’t step away like Wanda did. He distantly heard her gag and vomit off to the side of the exhibit room.  
“You guys did good. We’re going to help him,” She reassured. “Is there a way to get his suit off?”  
Tony nodded and reached down to press on the spider emblem. The fabric loosened and Tony helped the EMT’s navigate Peter’s limp arms out of the sleeves and pulled the front down to his waist. The man returned to his compressions and the woman set a mask over his nose and mouth. She squeezed the bag that was attached to it and Peter’s chest rose higher.  
“Come on, Spiderman.” The man compressed the lethargic chest. His movements looked stronger and more precise than Wanda was able to do.  
They sat there for another 3 minutes. Tony massaged Peter’s fingers in his hand as he watched the compression and breaths routine, helplessly. Finally, the man stopped compressions and put a finger underneath Peter’s chin.  
“Why are you stopping?” Tony lashed out harshly. They can’t stop. He can’t loose him like this. He can’t loose Peter Parker again.  
“He’s coming back.” The EMT said, and continued to squeeze the bag above his nose. As if on cue, Peter took a shallow, ragged gasp and his arms went rigid, searching for something to grab. Tony grabbed his hand and laid a palm on his shoulder.  
“I’m right here, kid.” Tony leaned over him while the teenager coughed violently. The woman switched out the bagged mask for an oxygen mask from her kit. Tony helped settle it on the boys face and tightened the straps around his cheeks. The color had returned to his cheeks and lips. Peter slowly opened his eyes to look above him.  
“Hey, kid, don’t you ever, ever - Fuck, you-you scared me.” Tony trembled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. The EMTs busied themselves with their equipment and got ready to move Peter onto a stretcher. More people from the med team showed up behind them and he heard helicopters outside of the museum hover above the ceiling.  
“So much for keeping it o-on the down low.” Peter laughed.  
“You’re grounded. Just for that joke.”


	4. Secret Injury

Secret Injury  
The Starks family movie night was something Tony always looked forward to. Morgan would curl up next to Peter and Peter would end up crashing, exhausted after patrol. Pepper would give up watching a children’s movie and would work through the movie but Tony didn’t mind and usually kept watching through the G-rated Disney flick.  
Tony was washing dishes in the kitchen after dinner. Morgan was perched on a stool at the island coloring, her legs swung back and forth as she hummed a melody.  
“Dessert?” Morgan asked. “Juice pops?”  
Tony shook his head. “Popcorn or get out.” Morgan shrugged and went back to her drawing.  
“Boss, Peter is entering through the living room window. Karen has notified me that he is injured.”  
“What?” Tony set the pan back in the suds and set off to the living room, where they were supposed to have movie night in a few minutes. He rounded the corner and saw Peter shut the window as he gingerly stepped onto the wooden floor. His Spiderman mask was in his hand and a backpack was slung over his suited shoulder. He appeared to be just fine and even offered a small smile in his direction. “Kid, what happened? FRIDAY said you were hurt?”  
Peter cocked his head to the side and went to open his mouth, but was cut off by a small voice behind Tony.  
“Petey! Are you ok?” Morgan asked as she ran to catch her brother in a hug.  
“I’m fine!” Peter exclaimed as he gave Morgan a side hug which was a bit awkward since she only stood a little taller than his hip. “I got clipped by a car today, but nothing to bad. I’m almost healed!”  
Tony wasn’t too sure about his excuse, but the kid seemed to be fine. As much to Tony’s disagreement, Karen usually didn’t usually inform him about small lacerations or car clippings.  
“Just promise me that you’ll cuddle on my left side?” Peter looked down at the girl, still clinging to his hip. He winced the tiniest bit and Tony recognized the twinge of pain under his facade. “Still a bit tender.”  
“You sure kid?” Tony squeezed his shoulder and Peter nodded.  
“Mister Stark, we’ve talked about this. I would let you know if I was in mortal peril, I promise. And this?” He pointed at his side. “Is nothing to worry about. I’m worried about what movie we’re watching tonight?”  
“If you’re positive...” Tony trailed off before deciding he was satisfied. “Pep and I are making popcorn. You kids pick a movie, and we’ll be right back.”  
“Ok, I’m going to go change.” The teenager said, absentmindedly wrapping an arm around his side.  
Tony let Peter go down the hallway first, not before turning back to the young girl sorting through DVDs. “Mom isn’t going to want to watch Frozen, just FYI.” He continued to follow his intern slash son down the hallway. Peter turned off and dropped his backpack in his room.  
“Be ready to watch Frozen!” Tony called in as Peter shut the door. He walked back to the kitchen where Pepper was typing on a tablet.  
“God, are we ever going to watch something other than Frozen 4?” Pepper sighed, still focusing on the screen. “I mean, not to be cynical, how many of these movies do we need?”  
“You can work through it.” Tony gave Pepper a small kiss on the cheek and wrapped his prosthetic arm around the popcorn bowl. The tablet dinged and brought his attention over his wife’s shoulder.  
“Tony.” Pepper clicked on the news alert and opened up the news clip.   
SPIDERMAN STOPS 20 THUGS IN CENTRAL PARK. The video cut to a grainy iPhone capture of Spiderman surrounded by several large masked criminals. He dodged, webbed, struck, and kicked. A loud bang and several civilian screams sounded through the tablet speakers and the news video shook and then settled again on Spiderman, laying on the ground clutching his right side.  
“Oh, he is dead.” Tony seethed through his teeth, then wish he could take back that statement. Tony heard a soft thud and then the shrill voice of his daughter. He picked up his pace.  
“Daddy?”  
The billionaire whisked around the corner, holding the popcorn bowl. Peter had changed into one of Tony’s old MIT sweatshirts. He would have commented on his Spiderman pajamas bottoms and how it is tacky to wear your own merchandise, but the teenager was laying on his side with his back to him. Morgan was crouched next to Peter’s side and she pushed both of her hands against his shoulder to roll him on his back.  
“Oh my God, Peter!” Tony rushed to his side and frantically tapped at his cheek in an attempt to awaken the boy. He groaned and leaned his head away from the light slap. “Open you’re eyes Pete. FRIDAY, call Cho, let her know we’ll be in the medbay in a few minutes.”  
Peter’s eyelashes fluttered open and his unfocused gaze stared past Tony’s head. When he coughed, his chest heaved and he winced.  
“Pete, don’t you dare lie to me, I saw the news footage.” Tony put his hands on Peter’s shoulders to ground him. The teenager underneath his grasp focused his lidded eyes on his father figure. “Now, what. Happened.”  
“I did get clipped.” His voice was so small and his teeth were clenched. “But it wasn’t a car... It was a b-bu-bulle-... Agh!” Peter cried in pain and arched his back off the ground again.  
“Let me see.” Tony reached for the hem of his MIT sweater and started to shrug it up, despite Peter’s weak hands pushing his away.  
“Morgan, I need you to go get Mommy.” Tony said calmly, ushering the little girl out of the room before he exposed Peter’s injury. When he heard Morgan’s little patter of footsteps run back to the kitchen, he started to lift the fabric from Peters frame. There was skin, then blood, then loose bandages.  
“Did you try this patch up job yourself?” Tony asked. Peter pressed his head back into the carpet, before his eyes rolled back in his head. The teenager became limp under his touch. “Kid! Kid, open your eyes!”  
“He just passed out for a second.” Pepper appeared next to him and checked Peter’s pulse and breathing. “Cho’s ready for you two downstairs. I’ll help you.”  
Pepper started to pick lanky boy up underneath an arm. Tony looped the other arm around his shoulder and together, the two of them hoisted the barely conscious teenager to his wobbly feet. They dragged him into the elevator, Pepper must have put Morgan into her room with some toys for the next few minutes.  
The elevator ride down to the medbay was anxiety riddled as Tony kept talking to Peter, trying to drag some acceptable response from the boy, who merely groaned and whimpered. Pepper got a better grip on Peter and offered a reassuring squeeze to Tony’s shoulder.  
“Nice to see you again Mr. Parker.” Cho scolded with a disapproving face. She helped maneuver him into a wheelchair and started rolling him away from Tony and Pepper. “I’ll get him patched up in a jiffy.”  
“You can’t beat my stitches.” Peter mumbled as they disappeared down a hallway. Tony could almost hear Cho rolling her eyes.


	5. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the formatting of this is terrible, I’m sorry! I write on my iPad when I have time, so the formatting from the app I use doesn’t always transfer.

It took two months for Tony to find him. Two months of wringing hands and biting lips. At least 12 genius-billionaire-philanthropist panic attacks. Daily “where is Petey?” questions from Morgan. Two weeks of May Parker tears before she became a quiet shell half the time.  
But that didn’t matter now, because he was soon going to get his kid. He couldn’t hold his voice steady as he asked FRIDAY to put more into the thrusters.  
He couldn’t help but feel the rock tied to a pound of guilt sink to the bottom of his stomach. It took them two months to find a location, and it was a three hour drive in the center of Pennsylvania, it wasn’t even in the deserts of Mongolia, which was one place they had searched via satellite.  
“Happy, where are you?” Tony asked. FRIDAY flashed 45 miles left and an ETA.  
“Just passing Harrisburg. We’re not far behind.” Happy said, the roar of the quinjet in the background.  
“I’m 4 minutes out.” Tony muttered. The country side and the trees had been zipping quickly underneath him, sometimes a tree top would rustle violently when it was tall enough. Occasionally a small Pennsylvania town would light up a few roads and then it was just Tony flying on his own, watching FRIDAY’s plotted course.  
“Tony, breath. You’ll get to him.” Happy reassured. He hadn’t even know his breathing and heartbeat had escalated until FRIDAY submitted an alert.  
“Boss, I advice you try to calm yourself and focus.”  
“Don’t want to log a 13th panic attack?” He joked before FRIDAY told him to lower his elevation. He came up on the warehouse on the edge of a farm town and found a weak point in the dilapidated rooftop.  
When he burst through the ceiling of the empty warehouse, he expected a fight. He was met with a layer of dust and a layer of silence. The moonlight streamed through the broken shards from the ceiling  
“FRI, where’s is he?” He asked as the iron man eyes scanned the dark and empty structure.  
“Northeast Corner.” The AI responded. Tony turned around and retracted the nanotech suit. He felt his feet stop when the gruesome scene unfolded as the moonlight leaked onto Peter.  
Oh god, Peter.  
The boy was hanging by his wrists from long chains that were suspended from the rafters. He was lowered to the ground enough for his legs and waist to be lying on the ground, but his upper half hung limply, arms outstretched above his head. His neck careened backwards and his dry and cracked lips were parted slightly. He looked pale and dead.  
“Pete?” Tony barely managed to get the name past his throat. “FRI, scan him.” He could no longer hold the tremble in his voice.  
The AI began to list out the list of injuries, but the robotic voice sounded distant, even from inside Tony’s faceplate. The nanotech suit retracted from his limbs as he knelt next to Peter.  
“Is he... going to be ok?” He pressed his fingers to his neck, underneath the boys weakened chin. He felt a light throb. Fluttering, but consistent.  
“Yes. Medical is on it’s way in 5 minutes.”  
His shirt barely hung from two strips across his torso, and one shoulder looked unnaturally disjointed.  
Tony used his gauntlet to carefully burn through the chains that were ripping his shoulders out of his sockets. Once Peter was loose, his top half collapsed against Tony’s body and both of them lowered to the floor.  
Carefully, he adjusted the boys form across his lap and Peter groaned.  
“Hey, Underoos, you with me?” Tony cracked a smile of relief and slipped his palm against his cheek, rolling his thumb against his temple.  
Peter blinked the blearily vision out of his eyes and searched the ceiling before landing on Tony’s eyes. His mouth gaped open before he winced in pain and squirmed in the older man’s grasp.  
“M-Mist... Sta-“  
“Don’t talk, a medevac will be here soon.”  
Before he could get another word from Peter, his eyes glazed over and his eyelashes slowly fluttered shut.  
The medical team and Rhodes burst through the warehouse doors and took Peter out of his arms.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The next several hours were full of wringing hands, nervous jumpy knees in the waiting room, and phone calls to Aunts and friends. Tony sat outside of Peter’s hospital room, waiting for Aunt May to say he is awake. He felt afraid to go in when Peter was unresponsive, not wanting to see him like that twice in one day.  
“Thanks.” The girl sitting a few plastic chairs down from him said. “For finding him...”. She scuffs the toe of her boot with the heel of her other boot.  
“No problem.” Tony stretches out his legs and looks at the girl again. She seems familiar, odd, and kind of cold, “You’re MJ?” Tony asks.  
“He talks about me?” She raised an eyebrow and Tony let out a little chuckle. She smirks behind her curls which fall into her face.  
“You own this place right? You should invest in higher quality chairs.”  
“I do my best not to be here too often. But thanks for the suggestion.”  
They sit in an uncomfortable silence for another hour before May slowly opens the door and peeks her head out.  
“He’s been awake for a full 15 mins, would you like to see him?” May looked tired, half of her hair pulled up into a bun that was falling to one side. The puffy red rimmed eyes behind her round glasses exposed her exhaustion. “He’s a little confused, just be calm around him.”  
“Hey, spider-boy, you’ve got a visitor.” May announced, as Tony followed through the threshold. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw.  
Peter was propped up with several pillows, underneath his bandaged chest. The wrappings over one of his shoulders and large blue bruises peeked out from underneath. Multiple wires came from his body, IV, Blood, and probably a morphine drip. He blinked widely behind the oxygen tube feeding under his nose. The billionaire tried to ignore the look of shock on his face and the quickened beeping as they entered the room.  
“How you feeling, kid?” Tony pulled up a chair and put a tentative hand on Peter’s. The boy’s brows furrowed and he slowly pulled his hand from Tony’s light grasp. “Pete?”  
“What are you doing here?” His voice was soft and honest.  
“You gave me quite a scare back there, spider-boy.”  
Peter turned his attention to MJ who approached the other side of his bed. He looked bewildered at her presence as well.  
“Hey loser.” The girl sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to gently kiss him. “You suck for worrying me”.  
May had mentioned that the two sometimes shared quick moments of intimacy in front of people, but Peter didn’t seem excited to see his girlfriend. He shirked away from her touch, digging his head further into the pillow. His eyes widened and he hissed in pain.  
She quickly pulled back.  
“Did I hurt you?”  
Peters tired eyes started to bounce between Tony and MJ. The heart monitor picked up the pace and he fidgeted with the edge of the blanket.  
“I’m fine, I just-“ He sighed heavily and looked up at May.  
“Peter, are you feeling ok?” His aunt asked.  
“I’m sorry, but - I... I need you two to go.” Peter winced as he shifted in the pillows. “I don’t know who is ‘spider-boy’, and why Iron Man is here,”. He glanced at MJ before the tips of his ears became red, “and I don’t know why you just...”  
Tony bit his lip and quickly backed away.  
“Get some sleep, kid.”  
MJ put on a sad smile, shoved her clenched fists in her jacket pockets, and followed Tony out the door. As he shut the door behind him, he heard a teary voice ask for Uncle Ben. A heart string in his chest tightened.


End file.
